Oni-chaaan ! Où te caches-tu ?
by Chuu-Nee
Summary: Déjà, le niveau de bêtise des Heart Pirate était élevé, mais avec l'arrivée d'une gamine armée de sa main droite spéciale, qui jure comme le pire des charretier, tout en recherchant son frère -qui n'a peut être jamais existé- depuis... Longtemps. Est ce que le Célèbre Chirurgien et sa patience survivront ? OC / Chapitre 5 posté !
1. Prologue

**_Donc voici le début d'une fiction que j'espère pouvoir finir et qui me tient à coeur, j'espere que ça vous plaira et qu'évidemment que je la finirai_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue ~ Petit Papa Noël… Tueur ?!<em>**

_BAM ! _

_BAM ! _

**- Arrête de nous faire peur Shachi ! **

_BAM !_

- **C'est pas moi les gars, j'vous le jure !**

- **Désolé !**

- **Ah non, Bepo c'est pas le moment !**

_BAM ! _

- **On va voir ?**

- **T'es fou ! Imagine que c'est un monstre, gros, rouge et poilu! **

- **Comme le père Noël ?**

- **Non, lui il est gentil, Bepo, c'est surement un imbécile qui s'est enfermé dans les chiottes et qui arrive pas sortir. **

- **On va lui ouvrir ?**

- **Ouais, on ne peut pas le laisser moisir là-bas**

La petite troupe pour le moins original, formé d'un ours polaire, d'un roux, d'un argenté, si si, et d'un noiraud, tous, armé d'un ou plusieurs oreillers, déambulait dans les couloirs d'un sous-marin la couleur la plus discrète, jaune !

Vous l'avez deviné, nous sommes sur le navire des Heart Pirates !

Après avoir fait le tour du sous-marin, le noiraud se retourna et vit une ombre, et hurla :

- **Le père noël est venu nous bouffer !** Après sa déclaration des plus originale, il se planqua derrière le grand ours polaire. Les trois autres se retournèrent vers le pseudo '' père noël '' et virent … Rien du tout.

- **Penguin on a compris que tu ne portais pas dans ton cœur cet homme mais au point de le voir dans tous les recoins sombres du sous-marin ça devient très lourd !** Lâcha le roux, les trois se retournèrent pour voir, leur camarade terrorisé pointer du doigt quelque chose dans leurs dos. Désespérer les compères se retournèrent pour voir… Rien du tout.

- **Bah dis donc, tu dois sacrément détester le père noël !** Dit une voix dans le dos du trio, sauf qu'un léger détail clochait, ce n'était pas la voix de Penguin, ni celle du capitaine, alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

Le dénommé Penguin tourna lentement, très lentement sa tête vers son épaule sur lequel était posé une main, pas ganté de rouge, mais une main, une vrai main, avec 5 doigts.

Le quatuor hurla un bon coup, mais vraiment très fort, de quoi rendre sourd un serpent, sachant que ce ci était déjà naturellement sourd, soit impossible et partirent en courant, les jambes à leurs cous.

**- Waouh ! Ils sont vachement souples !**

Une porte s'ouvrit à coté de la main et sa voix et une personne entouré d'aura, noire et meurtrière. Celle ci cria d'une ténébreuse :

- **C'est pas fini ce boucan !** Et la voix dit en se lamentant :

- **Je fais si peur que çà, c'est désespérant… Je suis pas si laide, si ?**

Celle à l'aura meurtrière étonné regarda, la chose entrain de se lamenter en boule contre le mur de métal froid.

En un instant l'homme à l'aura meurtrière plaqua la chose, au mur, et un scalpel sous la gorge de sa, peut être, futur victime, puis il dit froidement :

**- Qui est tu ? **

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez vous ? Lachez vos com' et vos avis !<strong>

**Chuu-Nee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà un chapitre tout chaud avec du retard, je vous avais prévenue, moi et la ponctualité çà fait pas deux ! **

**Ah oui ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent de quelconque manière, favorite, Follow, Rewiew, Donc je vous adore et un grand merci car sans vous cette histoire ce serait rester un fichier paumé au fond de mon ordi... **

**Thank You Very Much !**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit du 1402/2015 : Donc comme vous avez pu le voir l'histoire à un peu changer mais le fond reste le même ! **

**Disclaimer : Alors comme çà One Pièce ne m'appartient pas ? Ca alors ? Qui l'aurait cru ? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 ~ Migi, les licornes à pois roses et les grenouilles à strings léopards<strong>

**« Qui es-tu ? »** Répéta le chirurgien, à la chose, qui se révéla être un humain, un humain tout à fait normal, à l'expression près de ses cheveux, qui ressemblait plus à une touffe hirsute qu'autre chose, mais le pire était la teinte de ceux ci, vert, vous avez bien lus, vert !

Pour aller avec cet teinte original une paire d'yeux gris orage et une peau pale, très pale, ses oreilles était toutes deux percées par 2 boucles argentées chacune. Et la tenue ? Moins original que les cheveux mais bon, un t-shirt bordeaux à grand col, un pantalon large sombre, pas de chaussure de simple bandage au pieds, le tout surmonté d'un grand manteau noir à manches courtes et évasés.

Il semblait être de petite taille.

Le vert tendit la main vers le chirurgien qui dédaigna cette main et appuya un peu plus sur la trachée de sa victime. Une perle de sang coula. Et c'est avec un grand sourire et au bout de 2 longues minutes de recherche intense que répondit l'intruse

**« Ebi-Chan ~ !**

- **Que fait tu sur mon navire,** et il rajouta avec une pointe de sarcasme,** Ebi-Chan ? **Dit le Capitaine en gardant un masque impassible et indéchiffrable.

- **En faites, je suis venu te demander un service en échange d'un autre. **Trafalgar le regarda bizarrement et relâcha la pression de son scalpel, pour limiter les gargouillis que faisait cet étrange personnage.

- **Et ? Pourquoi je devrais accepter ? D'un ou plutôt une inconnue qui se permet de rentrer dans mon navire sans mon autorisation et de terroriser mes membres d'équipages ? **Ebi sembla réfléchir un moment, limite on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles si le couloir n'était pas aussi sombre.

- **Mince, j'avais pas pensée à ca … Tu es bien médecin ? Tu as besoin de cobaye non ? Bah voilà tu as un superbe cobaye docile ! Ce n'est pas intéressant ? **Seul un léger hum, sortit du propriétaire de ce navire.

- **Je peux en avoir autant que je veux alors pourquoi je prendrai toi en particulier ?**

- **Attends … Parce ce que j'ai des cheveux verts ! **Il secoua négativement la tête.** Heu… Parce que… **Une veine palpita au niveau des tempes **Parce que … J'ai un pied en métal ! C'est pas super cool, nan ?**

- **Et le service ?**

- **Heu… Attends, c'était quoi déjà ? Heu-**

- **Vite, ou je fais remonté le sous-marin pour te lancer au milieu de l'océan, cobaye ou pas.**

- **Ah oui ! J'ai cassé ma main droite quand j'étais gamine, en prenant une poutre et depuis elle bouge toute seule. » **Dit Ebi, en levant sa main droite, celle ci était bizarrement emmitoufler : De nombreuses attelles fixait les différentes articulations des phalanges jusqu'au poignet, la main ne pouvait pas bougé hormis au niveau du coude. Bref, elle était complètement immobilisée, du moins en apparence.

Le chirurgien regarda suspicieusement la dudit main. Jusqu'à ce que celle ci essaya de le toucher assez violement, ou plutôt sa joue, mais une autre main, la gauche donc, l'en n'empêcha de finir son geste qui n'aurait pas aidé le cas de notre intruse. Et c'est avec un sourire crispé, tout en écrasant sa main gauche du pied que dit Ebi :

**« Donc, tu pourrais soigner çà ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais elle est timide, donc des fois, elle a des réactions exagérer comme celle ci.**

- **Et pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? **

- **Bah elle en a déjà tué deux, donc je me disais que si j'essayai un médecin pirate elle se laisserait faire ? **

- **Une main droite tueuse ? J'aurais tout vu. Donc si j'ai bien compris tu me proposes de posséder un cobaye avec un pied en métal et une main gauche rebelle. » **Soupira-t-il en fixant la dudit main, qui avait brisé les attelles, lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans un hublot, pour voir les quelques faibles rayons du soleil percer l'océan.

**« De toute façon il est trop tôt pour commencer les expériences. D'ici là je conseille d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ta main si tu ne veux pas que je te l'ampute. **

- **Donc tu acceptes ? **

- **En quelque sorte et je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter à l'eau toi et ta main. »**

* * *

><p><em>Toc Toc Toc <em>

**« Capitaine ?**

- **Entre, Bepo**

- **Je suis désolé pour cette nuit on a prit peur car on a cru qu'un intrus était rentré dans le sous-marin et que c'était le père noël, désolé.**

- **Un peu vert votre père noël, non ? » **Dit Trafalgar, un léger rictus aux lèvres, tout en désignant quelque chose entrain de dormir dans son fauteuil, dormir serait un bien grand pour une position telle que celle ci : Un pied à moitié replié et accouder sur le dossier, un autre sur un des accoudoirs, le bras droit était sur l'autre accoudoir et finalement la tête et le bras gauche pendais dans le vide.

En effet dormir est un bien grand mot. Bepo regarda, incrédule, Ebi, soit l'ex père noël tueur, piquer un roupillon dans le fauteuil de son capitaine bien aimé, bruyamment qui plus est !

**« Capitaine ! C'est un intrus ! Désolé !**

- **Un passager à durée indéterminé, Bepo, où plutôt Une.**

- **Désolé. **

- **Vas prévenir les autres que votre ''père noël'' n'existe pas…» **Puis il rajouta quelque chose plus bas à Bepo, qui partit non sans un dernier désolé dire à Penguin qu'il pouvait sortir de sa couette et qu'aucun tueur cannibale vêtu de rouge n'a élue domicile dans le sous-marin. La tête verte ouvrit un œil et lâcha en plus d'un bâillement pâteux :

**« J'ai faaaaaim… J'ai Soooooif … Migi, tu me passe l'eau steup' ? »**La main droite renommer Migi, fit un doigt d'honneur mais attrapa quand même la bouteille pour l'amener à la bouche d'Ebi. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures que le chirurgien regardait les échanges douteux et franchement pas nets de la main et son propriétaire. Migi ne possédant pas de bouche parle en langage des signes du moins qui y ressemble, mais à une vitesse démentielle tendit qu'Ebi marmonne les réponse tout en dormant.

Il était clair que le chirurgien avait en face de lui un cas avec _le syndrome de la main étrangère_ dont le corps calleux reliant les deux hémisphères du cerveau a été gravement endommagé, voire même sectionné par un traumatisme, mais dans ce cas là c'était irrémédiable.

Pour simplifier c'est une forme de schizophrénie. Deux gros tas de neurones se trouvant dans la petite tête qui dialogue entre eux. Je sais pas mais moi j'appelle çà la schizophrénie.

Ce qui expliquerait également la lenteur des réponses d'Ebi, ou c'est tout simplement que le peu de neurones résidant dans cet boite crânienne se trouve essentiellement dans l'hémisphère gauche et non le droit.

Donc Trafalgar était bien partit pour soigner ou disséquer une schizophrène démente.

**« Donc tu t'appelles Trafalgar Law ? C'est çà ?** Demanda la voix pâteuse d'Ebi, un Wanted à la main, gauche, tendit que sa ma main droite continuai inlassablement de gesticuler.

- **En effet, possède-tu un nom de famille ? **Répondit Trafalgar, sans décrocher les yeux de son bouquin.

- **Peut-être … J'ai oublié pas mal de chose lorsque Migi est venu habiter ma main droite. Ebi n'est qu'un surnom que m'a donner-… Nan mais ta gueule aussi ! Ca fait 2 heures que tu parles non stop ! C'est parce que tu ne produis pas de salive que tu ne dois pas t'arrêter ! **Et la main droite cessa de gesticuler, hocha simplement, et retomba après 2 heures de dialogues intenses.

- **Dit Traffy' c'est qu'on crèche ? Parce que là je crève la dalle ! **Tandis un bruit sortit du fin fond des enfers résonna.

- **Déjà c'est Trafalgar, au bout du couloir tu tournes deux fois à droite. T'en que tu y es, ramène moi un café. **

Et c'est sautillante qu'Ebi sortit de la chambre du capitaine mais y retourna bien vite.

- **Traffy, on tourne ou déjàaaa ?** Exaspéré, Trafalgar écrit sur un bout de papier le chemin a emprunté et la requête qu'il confia la main gauche. Puis il retourna lire son livre de pathologie rare, espérant qu'elle ne perde pas le papier.

Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir gardée, par curiosité pensa t-il, au pire si elle est trop bruyante, il avait suffisamment de bocal pour la stocker en pièce détaché. Il se dit également d'investir dans un bouquin sur le langage des signes, juste pour savoir ce que dit cet main.

* * *

><p>Les murs en métal sont jolis, c'est tout gris ! Et puis ils sont froids, sa chatouille. Comme les papillons lorsqu'ils se posent sur ton nez, comme les fourmis lorsqu'elles marchent sur tes jambes, comme Migi lorsqu'il essai de m'étranglé, et ca serait pas la première fois.<p>

Migi c'est à la fois moi et quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Migi.

Je sais aussi que Migi n'est pas normal, c'est pas normal d'avoir une main qui parle tout le temps, à la limite de temps en temps mais après faut pas abuser c'est énervant ! Mais sa Migi, il le comprend que quand je cri.

Migi et moi on se bat souvent, et c'est moi qui gagne, parce qu'a chaque fois que je suis bleu, Migi abandonne, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, il tombe et puis il bouge pas pendant un moment.

Migi parle bizarrement, on m'a dit qu'il jurait comme le pire des charretiers. J'aime être assise dans les charrettes.

J'aime bien Migi, mais lui il m'aime pas. Il dit que je suis trop simple.

Migi dit souvent qu'il aurait du être le corps et moi la main, je comprend pourquoi…

De toute façon Migi râle toujours. Sauf, quand on tape sur des gens.

De toute façon Migi il provoque tout le monde. Puis après c'est moi qui dois courir pendant qu'il râle.

Quand Migi dort, je peux bougé toute seule ma main droite et être comme les gens ''normaux''

J'ai faim. Mon estomac est d'accord

Je pousse la porte d'ou sort l'odeur de petit déjeuner. J'aime manger, surtout les gouters.

Dedans il y a un, deux, trois personnes. Une de dos qui fait de la fumée, avec des cheveux argentés avec un bandeau rouge, il porte une combinaison blanche, oh, il a oublié de la mettre complètement, c'est mal.

Après il y a deux monsieur assis qui parlent, un petit roux à lunette de soleil et casquette verte, il fait de grands signes à un autre monsieur blasé, lui il a pas oublier de mettre correctement sa combinaison, c'est bien, même si c'est moche.

Le monsieur blasé, il est rigolo, il est bicolore -j'aime bien ce mot-, le haut est noir et le bas blanc, ils les a attachés comme un poney mais ceux des poneys ne frisent pas comme le monsieur.

Les messieurs assis me regardent bizarrement, d'habitude Migi aurait fait un doigt d'honneur, mais Migi me boude, donc Migi ne fait pas de doigt d'honneur.

Moi j'en fait pas j'aime pas courir toute seule, c'est plus rigolo quand y'a Migi même si il râle. Mon estomac est pas content il me le fait ressentir.

**« J'ai faim, Traffy' à soif il veut du café s'il vous plait.** Dis-je simplement en m'asseyant sur une chaise, tout en les regardant fixement. **Traffy' à pas dit s'il te plait mais faites comme si. »**

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, pourtant je parle pas Migi, je vois pas pourquoi. Seul celui qui ce n'est pas s'habiller fait comme quand je n'étais pas là, il me sert un bol avec un liquide marron qui fait de la fumée, Puis il s'assoit devant moi et dit gentiment avec un grand sourire :

« **Bois c'est bon. **Je goûte d'abord timidement, puis je bois tout d'un seul coup. Et des étoiles dans les yeux je dis :

- **Waaaa, c'est trop bon ce truc, c'est quoi ? **

- **Un chocolat chaud, tu en reveux ? **

- **Oui s'il te plait… **

- **Ban, Je m'appelle Ban, le rouquin c'est Shachi et l'autre Wakame et toi ?**

- **Je m'appelle Ebi et lui c'est Migi, mais là il me boude…** » dis-je en désignant Migi, Shachi et Wakame regardèrent bizarrement Migi, pendant que Ban me servait du ''chocolat chaud'', c'est vachement bon ce truc. Lorsque Ban verse le chocolat chaud il en met un peu sur Migi qui trainait, il se réveille en sursaut et se met à l'insulter. Ils regardèrent tous Migi insulter Ban, les grenouilles, les arcs en ciel et les licornes à pois roses. Au bout d'un moment Wakame se tord de rire, tendit que moi je savoure mon chocolat chaud.

« **Au mon dieu, ta main, elle a de ces vocabulaire ! C'est à rendre jaloux le pire des pirates !**

- **Migi est si vulgaire que ca ? Arrête Migi, tu me fais honte, Regarde le pauvre Wakame t'es entrains de le tuer ! Comment c'est bien fait ? Tu devrais te sentir un responsable Migi. Arrête de comparer tout le monde à des grenouilles en strings léopards. Oui tu dérives. Oui Migi, oui. Oui c'est chaud et délicieux, avoue que t'es dégouté de pas pouvoir gouter. Non Migi, pas de blagues salaces sur les licornes et la sodomie. Migi arrête, tu vas tuer le pauvre Wakame, certes il ressemble à un poney avec sa coiffure mais il n'est pas obliger de le pratiquer. Ah non là tu me dégoute ! On ne mélange pas les bisounours et poney stop ! Stop ! STOP ! »**

J'avais crié le dernier mot tellement fort que Migi s'était arrêté et il était retourné bouder dans son coin.

Wakame se tordait toujours autant parterre, tandis que Shachi et Ban étaient bouche bée, devant temps d'incohérence. On comprend autant nos dialogues qu'une discussion escargophonique en mode silencieux. Seul Wakame semblait comprendre ce que disais Migi et visiblement pas pour le meilleurs des cas. Pauvre Wakame. Je pris la tasse qui sentait pas bon le café des mains de Ban toujours bouche bée. Je ferma délicatement les bouches des messieurs, car sinon ils allaient gobés des mouches.

**« Merci, pour le chocolat chaud Ban, et à plus tard. »** Dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Donc que pensez vous de nouvelle version ? Comme vous pouvez le voir la personnalité d'Ebi-Chan est beaucoup plus développer, je sais qu'elle paraît un peu sotte, mais le but est qu'on aussi un changement de personnalité dans l'histoire et que pensez vous de Migi ?<p>

Les personnages ne font pas trop OOC ? Mon OC Mary-Sue ?

Ah et _le syndrome de la main étrangère_ existe vraiment, surement pas ce niveau là, car c'est de la schizophrénie aigue dans notre monde.

Ebi veut dire Crevette et Migi = Main droite.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trop abordé, le pied en métal le frère d'Ebi mais je le garde pour plus tard.

N'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils, je veux m'améliorer pour pouvoir vous proposer des textes de qualités, donc lâchez vos rewiews !

En plus vous pourrez avoir des Cookies ! * voix suave *


	3. Message

Oui bon, je sais, je sais çà fait longtemps que je n'ai rien poster. Vous me détester beaucoup ?

Nan, repose immédiatement cette casserole ! Et toi là-bas laisse cette tomate à sa place !

Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable * s'agenouille piteusement *.

Mais bon, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'important…

Je n'arrête pas la fiction ! Ah vous m'avez cru ! Hein ? Non ? Je sais que mon humour est douteux mais à ce point là…

Bref, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la fiction, à sa suite, à mes examens qui me coupent l'inspiration et au événement de DressRosa, car je souhaite quand même suivre un peu la trame du manga.

Donc je vais reprendre le prologue et le chapitre 1, qui ne sont franchement pas terribles et ca par un peu en Mary-Sue et en OOC.

Je vais également changé le nom de l'OC car j'ai remarqué que Uriah ressemblait un peu trop à '' urine '', c'est pas terrible nan ? Vous voulez savoir le nouveau nom ? Mais ça vous saurez plus tard !

Mais vous en faites pas l'histoire ne changera pas fondamentalement, Le père noël restera gravé dans vos mémoires comme un être démoniaque.

MOUAHAHAHA ! Je suis démoniaque nan ? Non ? Pffffff…

Mais je remercie énormément tous les rewiewers comme, Ko'Koha, TheCrazyKitty, Trafalgar-Alex et W. qui m'on soutenu.

Ce message sera supprimer quand j'aurai finis corrigé.

Donc merci et Kissou' les Raviolis Radioactifs de l'espace !

Je vous aime !

Ce message sera supprimer lorsque je posterais le chapitre 2


	4. Chapitre 2 Aphrodisiaque

Shaluuut je suis de retour ! Avec du retard mais je suis toujours là !

Certains mon demandé pourquoi j'avais réécrit ma fiction. Pour trois raisons

° la première était que je n'arrivai pas écrire le chapitre 2, je l'ai recommencé 20 fois (sans rire).

° La deuxième est que mon style d'écriture a changé et que ca ne collerai pas à la suite. Puis je trouvais que mon OC faisait Mary-Sue. Bref çà me plaisait pas !  
>° La troisième est que je tenais absolument à intégrer Migi, qui une sorte de dédicace à un ami souffrant de problème neurologique, sa main bouge toute seule, mais heureusement ne jure pas comme un charretier XD.<p>

**/!\ Je vais mettre les paroles de Migi en ****_Italique_**

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont venu sur ma fiction, je trouve comme même ca étonnant que sur une centaine de visiteurs, un seul laisse un commentaire, c'est fou ça non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 ~<strong>_** Aphrodisiaque**_

J'étais assise sur le sol dur du sous-marin. C'est froid. J'aime bien le froid. Mais je préfère faire des blagues avec Migi. Mais ca Traffy il ne veut pas, il dit que je suis immature et dangereuse.

Migi a déjà essayer de faire un trous dans la coque, il a presque réussi mais Shachi est arrivé en courant et m'a grondé très fort. Encore plus, que la fois où j'ai changé l'huile pour le moteur par du dentifrice, encore plus, que lorsque j'ai dessiner sur le couloir, c'est dommage ils ont effacés les dessins.

Depuis je suis forcé de rester assise devant Traffy pendant qu'il lit des livres sur le cerveau et un autre qui s'intitule : ''Gérer une gamine schizophrénique'' c'est bizarre parce que ce bouquin c'est quelqu'un que je connais qui l'a écrit.

Traffy veut que je l'appelle Trafalgar, mais moi je préfère Traffy, Migi lui il préfère '' _Fou du Scalpel, Détraqué du Bulbe_ '' c'est un peu plus long, chacun ses goûts.

Migi aime pas Traffy depuis qu'il a essayé de le décrocher de moi, avec son pouvoir, qui plus est super cool.

De toute façon même lorsque Migi est décroché de mon bras, bah il continue de parler, mais si plutôt il cri, dans ma tête. Migi est bruyant.

Il y a deux jours Penguin, l'homme qui à peur du père noël, m'a demandé l'âge que j'avais, je lui ai dit la vérité mais il a été choqué, pourtant c'est normal d'avoir 18 ans, non ?

Bepo, l'homme caché dans une peluche, m'a dit qu'on arriverait sur une île dans la journée, il a dit qu'elle n'était pas surveillée par les marines, mais qu'il y avait un roi bizarre.

Traffy à arrêter de me regarder. Super, je peux sortir discrètement.

Et c'est en mode lombric que je sortis de ma sorte de prison. Je m'étirai longuement car après être resté 3 heures sans bouger, pour que tant bien que mal, me faire oublier, je me sentais un peu rouillé, à peine.

Migi bailla bruyamment, il baille toujours bruyamment.

_- Tu devrais t'entendre ronfler, on croirait entendre un hippopotame asthmatique._

Ah bon ? Personne ne s'est jamais plaint, c'est quoi un hippopotame asmathique ? Et puis, Migi c'est un fainéant !

_- C'est pas moi qui essaie de sortir en marchant sur le plafond et puis tu devrais te laver les mains, la colle que tu as utilisée est en train de te coller les doigts entre eux._

Mince, Migiiiii, c'est où la salle de bain ?

_- T'es vraiment nullissime, y'a celle du Détraqué de l'autre coté de la porte, puis la cuisine et la salle de bains commune qui te fait peur à cause de quoi déjà ? _

Les tubes de dentifrices.

_- Ah oui, les tubes de dentifrice démoniaque qui essaient de t'aspirer à l'intérieur, n'empêche que la dernière fois ils ont tous failli faire une crise cardiaque en t'entendant hurler. Moi c'est mes tympans qui ont pris cher. _

T'en a pas t'es une main.

_- Ah oui c'est vrai je suis une main, faudrait peut être t'expliquer…_

Quooooaaaa ?

_- Va te laver les mains Tête de P'louse_

Oui Migiiii…

Je trottina tranquillement vers celle de la cuisine refusant me frotter au tubes de dentifrice et encore moi à Traffy. Je me demande ce qui fait le plus peur, Traffy ou les tubes ?

* * *

><p>Trafalgar était désespéré. Mais si ce mot est un tantinet exagéré, mais à peine.<p>

Il peinait à lire ses bouquins, entre les assauts des piranhas géants, des rois des mers gourmands et Ebi. Mais à quel point cette fille pouvait être désespérante. Tout le temps entrain de courir, crier et sauter et lors des rares moments ou elle se taisait, elle préparait une connerie.

Il avait bien failli la mettre en pièces détachées après l'incident du moteur qui voulait se laver les dents… Une excuse pour génocider ces êtres pseudos-démoniaques. Le capitaine soupira, bruyamment, puis il se pinça nerveusement l'arrête du nez.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à un tel cas. Une schizophrénie aigue simultanée avec personnification de l'autre personnalité. Qui plus est dû à un trauma crânien. Ah oui ce fameux trauma crânien, parlons en.

Lors d'un des examen que passa Ebi, notre cher médecin lui demanda, depuis quand Migi est là? Et elle nous répondit : « **Alors d'abord j'ai pris la porte en métal de la maison, sonnée j'ai avancé pour me ramasser sur les escalier gelés et puis mes cheveux sont devenu tout rouge et poisseux et … et bah y'a plein de messieurs blanc et bah ils mon triturés la tête en soupirant beaucoup et les messieurs ont vu que j'étais réveillée puis ils se sont affolés et je me suis endormi et Migi s'est mit à hurler dans ma tête** » Trafalgar avait demandé 3 fois de répéter ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce baragouinage.

Un autre anecdote, c'est toujours bien les anecdotes, il y a deux jours, Ban le cuisinier lui avait demandé de compter le couverts pour savoir que racheter à la prochaine île, je vous raconterais le génocide des couverts, très instructif, mais je divague.

Donc reprenons, cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'Ebi se triturait les méninges, Ban, être possédant délicatesse et tact demanda

« **Bah alors, tu sais pas compter ?**

- **Bah seulement les alligators, les poissons, les bonbons et les petits pois. On m'a jamais appris à compter les fourchettes, les couteaux et les cuillers**

- **Cas désespéré …** » Soupira le preux cuisinier qui passa 3 heures à lui expliquer que les couverts se compte de la même façon que les alligators, les poissons, les bonbons et les petits pois ce qui donna des scène comiques notamment pour le cas ''Alligator''. Car Ebi, simple esprit qu'elle était, regardait suspicieusement les fourchettes attendant que celles ci ouvrent la gueule et essayent de lui happer un bras ou deux. Notre cuisinier reconverti en professeur de maternelle pour l'occasion failli bien partir en dépression.

Wakame le tailleur de l'équipage, et donc créateur de ce sublime modèle sac à patates, étant donc l'uniforme de l'équipage eu également affaire à la Crevette Schizophrène.

Après la séance gribouillage sur les murs fraichement repeint, tout le monde fut d'accord pour fournir des vêtements à Ebi qui était devenu un arc en ciel ambulant, parce que, hein, soyons d'accord, ça faisait mal au yeux.

Le capitaine refusa qu'elle porte une de ces combinaisons, sous prétexte que cela nuirait à l'image de l'équipage. Donc notre tailleur chercha au fin fond d'une armoire quelques vêtements à peu près potable et à sa taille, après une longue recherche qui se révéla être plus ou moins fructueuse. Il lui trouva un débardeur orange et un pantalon bordeaux à peu près à sa taille que Wakame changea un peu. Le pantalon reçu des renforts aux genoux pour les glissades dans les couloirs et le T-shirt reçu une grosse étoile rose en bas à gauche et une petite crevette dans le dos qu'Ebi n'hésite pas à exhiber, lorsqu'on lui daigne accorder un regard.

Mais si nous arrêtions les anecdotes et reprenons le cours de l'histoire ?

* * *

><p><strong>« Cap'tain ! Freeze Island au sonar ! <strong>Cria une voix dans le cockpit

- **Lancez la procédure ! **Ordonna le capitaine

- **Videz les ballastes, stabilisateur ?**

- **Ok !**

- **Sonar ?**

- **Rien à signaler !**

- **On lance l'émersion ! » **Le sous-marin trembla de toutes parts et émergea avec beaucoup d'éclaboussure dans une petite crique à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Une furie verte traversa le couloir principal en s'époumonant :

**« De l'air !** »Dépassant avec une vitesse quasi surhumaine l'ours polaire.

Une fois dehors elle pris une énorme goulée d'air et retourna aussi sec dans le sous-marin pour se refugier dans le premier manteau qu'elle trouva en claquant des dents. Celui du capitaine. Qui réagit à peine en sentant une masse superflu dans son manteau, non pas qu'elle soit si fine que çà, mais au bout de trois jours il s'étonnait plus de rien surtout en ce qui concerne le truc qui grelottais.

**« Cap'tain vous avez fusionné avec la tête de la détraquée !** Cria Penguin en pointant du doigt l'excroissance de cheveux verts qui sortait du manteau.

- **Combien de fois je vous l'ai dit, c'est Capitaine ! Allez chercher MES vêtements que VOUS avez lavés et qui ont rétrécis, faudrait pas que le cobaye meurt avant la fin des expériences. »** Ordonna notre cher Trafalgar à ses subordonnés, qui littéralement le fuyaient depuis que celui ci était d'une humeur exécrable, c'est à dire trois jours, vous faites le lien ? Il sortit la masse touffue sans délicatesse de son manteau qu'il jeta sans compassion sur le sol devenu glacial par l'air ambiant extérieur.

**« Sans cœur ! **Cria notre crevette roulée en boule contre le mur

- **Il fait juste 2° pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! » **Grogna le capitaine en sortant du sous-marin son Nodachi sur l'épaule et son bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux de jais accompagné de quelques subordonnés courageux resté bravé l'humeur massacrante du capitaine. Penguin revint sur le pont supérieur avec un pull, une paire de chaussettes et une de chaussures. Qu'Ebi enfila sans commentaires sur la l'épaisseur de truc plumeux au niveau de l'encolure du pull et la taille des chaussures deux pointures aux dessus de la sienne. En faites non, je vous ai menti Ebi fit quand même un commentaire lorsqu'elle rejoint tout le monde sur le pont.

**« Traffyyyy ? C'est quoi cette manie de marquer tout ce que tu possèdes de cet horrible symbole ? C'est pas moi c'est Migi !** »Demanda-t-elle en désignant le symbole jaune sur son ventre ressortant très bien sur le bleu marin de la veste. Le Capitaine ignora royalement la remarque et donna les instructions

**« Bepo et Penguin vous vous occuper du Log Pose, Wakame et Ban du ravitaillement, Shachi tu t'occupes des modifications du Heart. Je m'occupe du matériel médical. Questions ? **Une petite voix et une main s'élevèrent

- **Moi ! Je fais quoi ? **Demanda Ebi

- **Tu me suis, qui sait qu'elle connerie tu pourrais faire. Surtout, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Tout le monde à un escargophone ? »** Et c'est dans une bonne humeur que tout le monde acquiesça et partit vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

><p><span><em>Freeze Island, Trafalgar et Ebi<em>

Il neige. C'est joli. C'est froid. J'aime pas le froid.

Je peinait à suivre Traffy qui, avec ses longues jambes, avançait a grande enjambés alors que moi, je devais limite courir pour rester à son niveau. On se baladait dans les rues enneigées de Freeze Island en quêtes d'un truc ressemblant à une pharmacie.

Parce toutes les habitations étaient des sortes d'igloos multicolores avec plus ou moins d'étages. Il y avait bien quelques phoques qui se promenaient dans les rues entre les passant mais rien de bizarre à signaler.

Bien emmitoufler dans les vêtements qu'on m'avait prêtés. Migi râlait, encore.

_- 'Tain j'aime po' le froid._

Migiiiiii j'ai froid aux pieds. Ma prothèse me fait mal au niveau de la jointure

_- Je sais, tu crois que je le sens pas ? _

Bah oui t'es une main pas au pied.

_- Logique imparable, j'aime pas cette île._

Parce qu'il fait froid ?

_- Aussi, les habitants sont cheloux._

Tu trouves ? Ils ont le mérite d'être original

_- Tu sais qu'ils sont déguisés en frigidaire ? Ca te choque pas un peu ? Et puis regarde en haut l'immense cornet de glace, on dirait un palais._

Ca doit être une coutume de se déguiser en en congélo' tu crois qu'on peut en prendre un morceau ?

_- Ebi ?_

Migi ?

_- On a perdu le Détraqué du Bulbe_

J'ai faim on va dans un bar ? Peut être qu'on en saura plus sur cet île et son folklore, tu crois qu'ils offrent des glaces ?

_- Aller, on le retrouvera bien tout à l'heure de toute façon l'île est pas très grande. Va dans ce bar, il à l'air chaud. _

Et y'a des crêpes ! J'aime bien les crêpes !

Je poussa la porte d'un coup de pied d'un bar nommé '' _Snow Bar ∫ Crêperie ''_. J'aime ouvrir les portes du pied. La crêperie était assez grande, une dizaine de table sur ma gauche et un bar et son barman déguisé en esquimau sur la droite. Quelques congélateurs étaient attablés et me dévisageai sans vergogne.

Bah quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage. Migi tu bouges pas ok ?

_- Mouais, mouais comme d'hab' n'empêche qu'ils sont tous ch'tarbé de se déguiser comme ça._

Je m'accoudai au bar et je demandai :

**« Une crêpe au sucre et à la chantilly s'iouplait avec une limonade.**

**- Oui bien sur. »**Il s'empressa de s'éclipser.

_- C'est louche _

Tu as raison Migi, un esquimau ca ne parle pas et ca ne possède pas de bras

_- La logique et toi... C'est un déguisement, banane_

J'ai bien compris que c'est un déguisement mais il est mal fait ! Car il parle et il à des bras ! Et puis Migi, ch'uis pas une banane !

La crème glacé revient vers moi et me servit ma commande que j'englouti avidement.

Un homme dans la quarantaine mal rasé avec des signes jolis dans ses cheveux noir coupé court.

Il s'assit à coté de moi et commanda un truc à l'esquimau. C'est bizarre car le monsieur et bah il n'est pas déguisé. En plus il put comme un cachalot. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec une tête louche comme si il était-

_- Il est étonné, surpris, tu connais ces mots là, Ebi ?_

Vouiii, je les connais c'est juste que des fois ils s'échappent. Il fait des gestes bizarre le monsieur, tu crois qu'il essai de dire quelque chose ?

- _Pt'être, tu sais les alcooliques ont en voit partout._

**« Pssst, petite, t'es nouvelle nan ? Faut que tu parrrtes de l'île le plus vite possible, sinon tu y resterrras à jamais !**

- **Pourquoaaaa ? En plus ch'uis pas petite, 'spèce de trognon de pomme désséché ! **demandai-je en boudant

- _Bien dit ! tu aurais pu rajouter un peu plus. N'empêche qu'on dirais un vieux avec sa malédiction pour faire peur aux touristes, laisse il doit faire partit de la soirée déguisée. En plus il roule les R._

- **Chuuuut, parrrle moi forrrt, cette île est maudite !- **

- _Je te l'avais dit !_

Mais chut Migi ! J'adore les contes !

- **Je suis un ancien marrrchand, mon navirrre à été enslevi sous la neige par le terrrible roi sous un excès de colèrrre.**

- **Cool ! Il est souvent en colère le roi ?** demandai-je en ignorant les sarcasmes de Migi

- **Malheurrreusement oui, générrralement pour des choses futiles, et lorsqu'il est en colèrrrre il fait tomber de la neige instantanément, en grrrande quantité. Donc il faut que tu parrrtes de l'île avant que le Rrroi pique une colèrrre et qu'il recouvrrre à jamais ton navirrre ! »**

Il finit son conte en levant les bras au ciel et roulant une énième fois les R. J'applaudi pour la très jolie mise en scène et retourna aussi sec à ma limonade.

- _Je crois qu'en faites ce qu'il raconte est vrai, on devrait le dire au Détraqué du Bulbe_

Mais pourquoi faire ?

- _Juste pour le faire chier._

Mais il a dit que la prochaine il nous mettrait en pot.

- _On dira qu'il y avait des aphrodisiaques dans la limonade. _Migi sortit alors de la poche du pantalon un escargophone et appela Traffy. Qui à mon grand étonnement décrocha

**« Traffy t'es au courant que bah si le Roi de l'île il est en colère on risque de ne jamais repartir ? **

- **Sans blague, regarde dehors.**

- **A merde, finalement ce n'était pas une blague »**

En quelques minutes un mètre cinquante de neige venait de tomber sur Freeze Island.

Et vu comment grogne Traffy à l'autre bout de l'antenne il n'est pas content, mais vraiment pas content genre Godzilla.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà le chapitre est fini ! Je conçois que la mise en place est un peu rapide et je m'en excuse mais je suis tellement impatiente d'avancer dans l'histoire que bon voilà, vous m'avez comprise !<p>

Trafalgar ne fait-il pas trop OOC ?

Ebi, Mary-Sue ?

Tant que j'y suis, vous aimer jouer au détective ? Bon à partir du Chapitre 2, donc celui compris, je vais planquer des indices pour trouver la fin, avant la fin. C'est une forme de chasse au trésor, mouais… Je mettrais des indices mais aussi des fausses pistes pour vous mener dans un … Mur !

Est ce que quelqu'un a compris mon jeux de mots avec antennes ? Franchement…

N'oubliez pas en as à gauche il y a un bouton de X couleurs qui vous emmène au pays des bisounours mais il faut y laisser une rewiew donc foncer ! En plus ca ne coûte rien !

**Que quelqu'un m'explique le système de bêta lecteur ! Pleaaase ! **

Si ça intéresse certain un dessin d'Ebi est disponible sur mon profil !

Bon je crois n'avoir rien oublier.

Chuu-Nee, Ravioli Radioactif sous extasie


	5. Chapter 3

Ohayo !

Bon voilà j'ai réussi à vous pondre ce chapitre, je m'excuse encore et toujours du retard, bon j'étais surbookée, et voilà je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet.

J'ai maintenant une Bêta-Lectrice qui n'est d'autre que la génialissime … * roulements de tambours * **Ko' Koha** ! Ko' si tu veux laissé un mot n'hésite pas !

**- _« Génialissime » … T'en fait pas un peu trop là ? x'D Je pense que ce qui est génialissime, c'est surtout notre duo de choc ! x)_**

Bref, je vous remercie tous, du fond du cœur, pour votre passage et vos rewiews qui me font chaud au cœur…

A propos de la sorte du jeu de piste sur la fiction, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont proposé qu'Ebi était en fait la sœur de Zoro ou une version humanisée de Caimie, ou encore le croisement entre ces deux là. Je le dis de façon claire et nette, éliminez ces possibilités de votre petit crâne, sinon ça serait trop facile.

La seule pour l'instant qui a trouvé la plus grande partie des indices est Ko' Koha, qui analyse de fond en comble mon texte et qui trouve toujours les indices.

Donc n'hésitez pas à poster des Rewiews pour me dire quels indices vous avez déniché et vos suppositions ! Et votre avis !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à bientôt ! On se retrouve à la fin ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Phoque, Nuggets et boules de neige<p>

« **Traffy on fait quoaaa ? On va pas attendre que la neige fonde ? Si ? **Demandai-je en regardant les clients sortir du bar, armés de pelles et de seaux, l'air fatigué et dépité.

- **On va essayer de tous se rassembler au même point. Où es-tu ? **

- **Dans un bar appelé '' Snow Bar ''. Tu sais leurs crêpes sont très bonnes.**

- **Bon, je vais contacter les membres d'équipages, mais toi tu bouges pas. » **m'ordonne Trafalgar, qui me raccroche au nez, sans autre forme de procès.

- _Bon, on sort ?_

Mais Traffy a dit de ne pas sortir.

- _Oui mais on pourra l'aider en cherchant les autres._

Aaaaah, regarde les congélos, ils ont fait des sortes de tunnel dans la neige pour se déplacer.

Je sors du bar sans laisser l'argent. De toute façon j'en ai pas. Migi a oublié d'en prendre.

Putain ça caille ! Il fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure ! Migi tu peux prendre de l'argent s'il te plaît ? Ce pull ne va pas suffire !

- _Tu ne retiendras jamais comment on fait, hein ? Regarde le maître en action._

Je passe près d'un nugget surgelé et Migi prend en silence la bourse du pauvre nugget occupé à déblayer. Sans pitié.

J'ai jamais réussi à faire comme lui. A chaque fois on essaie de me couper ma main gauche en guise de sentence. Mais je cours vite, ils ne m'ont jamais attrapée.

Je la soupèse un peu et, satisfaite, je me dirige vers le magasin le plus proche.

- _Pas mal, moi j'aime bien._

Je ne suis pas une perverse, moi. Je ne mate pas des combinaisons en cuir et des fouets, dis-je ressortant de la boutique SM sous les protestations de Migi.

Je me dirige vers la boutique suivante. Elle vend des costumes, genre nuggets surgelés, congélateurs, crème glacées et autres trucs qu'on trouve dans un frigidaire.

Je déambule, grelotante, dans les rayons, sous le regard suspicieux du Mister Freeze à la caisse. Je trouve mon bonheur : un manteau bleu marine et plumeux. Un gros truc avec des plumasses, manche longues, et qui m'arrive au niveau des cuisses. Je suppose qu'il est à ma taille. De toute façon, je m'en fiche.

- Ça_ me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je sais pas qui… Mais tu as un look d'enfer._

Pour une fois tu es gentil Migi.

- _C'est de l'ironie._

C'est vrai tu n'es jamais aimable…

Je laisse la bourse sur la caisse et sors de la boutique, le sublime manteau plumeux sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chaaaud…

Je balaye du regard autour de moi. Pas de bonhommes en combinaison blanche. C'est plutôt des couloirs de neiges, mais bon…

- _T'es aveugle en plus ! Tu vois pas la casquette du mec vert au joli p'tit cul ?_

Shachi ?

Je regarde dans la direction de Migi, soit au bout du couloir de droite, et vois effectivement une casquette verte qui se tourne de droite à gauche, visiblement perdue. Je cours vers elle et arrive en peu de temps aux côtés de Shachi armé de deux sacs remplis de… trucs. J'arrive même pas à les distinguer tellement c'est mal rangé.

Shachi sursaute.

**« Ah ! C'est juste toi Ebi… Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Me demande le mécanicien, un peu étonné de me voir me battre avec Migi.

En fait, Migi essai de peloter les fesses de Shachi. Du coup je le retiens.

Plus tard Migi, pas maintenant ! On doit retrouver les autres !

- _Il gémira _? Demande perversement Migi.

Si tu veux Migi, mais par pitié pas dans la neige ! C'est froid !

- _D'accord _! répond guillerettement Migi.

Un peu trop guillerettement d'ailleurs.

- **Pardon, Shachi, tu sais où sont les autres ?**

- **Je crois que Ban et Wakame sont partis faire des courses dans une épicerie… Demandons au Nugget. » **Propose Shachi.

J'acquiesce. En fait, je me fiche de retrouver les autres. Je veux juste m'amuser. J'aime bien voir Traffy au bord de la crise de nerf.

On aborde le pauvre Nugget. Tiens, c'est pas celui qu'a dépouillé Migi tout à l'heure ? Ah ben si. Shachi lui demande :

**« Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver une épicerie ?**

- **Alors, troisième à droite, puis une à gauche et deux à droites. **

- **Merci M'sieur ! » **M'écriai-je en tirant Shachi par la main, en prenant la première à gauche dans ce dédale de corridor fait de neige.

**« Mais Ebi ! Tu as pris à gauche fallait prendre à droite ! **M'alarme Shachi qui essaye de me faire ralentir.

- **Ah bon ? J'ai pas écouté … Au pire on tombera bien sur eux… **Lui répondis-je en m'arrêtant.

- **Tssss, maintenant tu écoutes ce que je dis, sinon on restera à jamais dans ce labyrinthe ! » **

Je dodeline de la tête pour répondre et suis bien gentiment Shachi. Je ne tiens pas à rester indéfiniment dans ces couloirs. Surtout qu'il fait froid. On retourne sur nos pas et Shachi suit scrupuleusement le plan du nugget. Moi, je sympathise avec un phoque.

**« Ebi arrête de dialoguer avec les phoques ! Je vais te perdre !**

Quel rabat-joie ! Pas faire ceci, pas faire cela. Je dis au revoir au phoque qui ne m'a jamais daigné accorder un regard. Le rouquin me prend la main comme on le fait avec un enfant.

- **Ch'ui pas un enfant ! **grognai-je dans mon manteau.

Il est bien vrai que je ne suis pas très grande. Ils ont tous au moins une tête de plus. Voire même deux…

- **Mais tu te comportes comme tel. »**

Je boude… Migi aussi, mais en chantonnant dans ma tête. J'aime po' du tout sa musique. La main de Shachi est étrangement chaude, alors que la mienne est gelée. Comme une crème glacée.

Le roux s'est arrêté. Je lève la tête de mes chaussures et vois le duo Ban et Wakame, tous deux blasés, assis sur le perron de l'épicerie, des immenses sacs de courses posés à coté d'eux.

Tiens, ils nous ont pas vus. Shachi se tourne vers moi, met son doigt devant sa bouche et prend de la neige pour en faire une boule. En un éclair je comprends et me mets à faire une boule de neige.

C'est moi qui lance la première attaque. Dans le mile ! Wakame + Ban : 0 / Shachi + Ebi : 1.

**« C'est la guerre !** Crie Shachi en mitraillant les adversaires, encore sonnés.

Ban est le premier à riposter.

- **A l'attaque !** S'écrie Ban en se mettant à nous agresser avec de petites boules. Petites mais rapides.

- _Baisse-toi ! _Crie Migi dans ma tête tout en faisant une boule de neige.

J'évite de justesse le boulet de canon de Wakame.

M'ci Migi ! Bon, on les écrase ?

- _On va les zigouiller !_ Hurle Migi, en lançant une boule de neige qui finit sur la tête de…

- **Penguin ! **Criai-je en accourant vers le corps du jeune navigateur. Bon, il respire, il est juste sonné. Le pauvre, il ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là… Migi ne sait pas viser !

- **Hum, Ebi ?** Me demande une voix sourde et empreinte d'une émotion telle que la colère. Migi m'a appris à la reconnaître, mais je ne l'ai jamais ressentie. Cette voix je la connais trop bien…

- **'Lut Traffy, t'en fais pas j'ai pas tué Penguin**, **c'est Migi !**

- **Tu n'avais pas des directives à respecter ?**

- _On devait pas faire quelque chose ? _

- **Peut être … Je sais plus… **lui répondis-je en faisant une boule de neige…

- **Ebi- **

Je pousse sans ménagement Traffy, lui évitant un boulet de canon qui m'était destiné. Je me relève en lui piétinant sans ménagement le ventre et le service trois pièces. Il étouffe un grognement tandis que je m'éloigne des deux cadavres allongés dans la neige. Instinct de survie, avant tout.

- _Deux ennemis Hors-Service !_

- **Bientôt trois !** Criai-je en dégommant Wakame, d'une boule aussi grosse que sa tête.

- _Houston, on a un problème._

Oui ?

- _Shachi est H-S, Le fanatique des bocaux à l'air sacrément remonter, et on est pile dans la ligne de mire du mitrailleur._

On déclare l'état d'urgence ?

- _Yep, tous les coups sont permis ! _

- **Banzai ! **Hurlai-je en évitant les balles tueuses de Ban.

Je passe entre ses jambes, prends de la neige fraiche et crie :

- **Technique Ancestrale De La Neige Dans Le Manteau !**

Et je lui mets de la neige dans le col de sa combinaison. Ban se tortille dans tous les sens, répandant alors la neige dans ses habits.

- **Huuu, Huuu, c'est bon tu as gagné !** Dit Ban essoufflé.

- **Ouais ! On a gagné, Migi ! » **Criai-je tout en sautillant.

Je sens alors sur ma tête quelque chose de dur et de froid. Une boule de neige. Très grosse. Je tombe par terre, assommée par The Boulet de Canon.

**« Es-tu sûre d'avoir gagné, Miss ? N'as-tu pas oublié quelqu'un ? » **Dit une voix emplie de sarcasme.

Tssss, je l'avais oublié… Trop fatiguée, je m'endors la tête dans la poudreuse.

* * *

><p><strong>« Bon on fait quoi ? <strong>demande Ban, le souffle court.

Bah, comme tout le monde, en fait. Sauf Traffy. Il n'a pas participé. Enfin si, il a participé. Il a lancé LA boule. Et puis moi aussi, car j'ai dormis, dix minutes.

Tous sont allongés dans la neige, en train de reprendre leur souffle après cette terrible guerre, même Bepo. Sauf que lui il ronfle comme un bienheureux, dans son habitat naturel.

- **Second Round ?** Proposai-je, tout sourire.

Tous les regards se dardent sur moi et un « NON ! » général assez agressif retentit.

- **Jamais fatiguée, Miss ?** Demande narquoisement Traffy assis sur un petit monticule de neige.

- **Jamais !** m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber dans la poudreuse fraiche. Ma chute provoque une gerbe de petits flocons. C'est beau…

- **Bien, alors allons rendre visite à ce roi caractériel ! »**

Traffy se lève et part en direction du palais en forme de crème glacée géante. J'ai faim…

Tout le monde le suit sans commentaire. Même moi. Je me suis arrêtée, un peu, mais c'est à cause de Migi. Il parle trop. Migi débite un flot d'insulte envers tout un tas de truc, de façon vulgaire et incompréhensible, surtout envers Traffy, qui nous a mis H-S par un coup bas.

Mes pas crissent sur la neige. C'est rigolo. Scrounch, Scrinch, Scrounch, Scrinch…

Traffy a regardé mon manteau bizarrement. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien. Traffy c'est un flemmard, il fait porter son sabre à Bepo. Exploitation de subordonné. Et ça je connais bien.

Dans la crème glacé géante, il y a une graaaande porte, rose, avec des autocollants de petits trains. C'est rose, c'est louche. En plus il y a deux gardes, ce sont deux esquimeau, ils ont l'air complètement blasés, comme … Comme, je sais plus… Ca reviendra bien un jour… Dans un an, ou deux… Les deux gardes nous regardent et disent mollement, totalement synchronisés :

**« Vous souhaitez une audience avec le Roi n'est ce pas ? »**

Sans même nous laisser répondre ils ouvrent la porte, tels des automates de façon. Nous entrons dans le vestibule, les gardes referment la porte et disent :

- **Bonne chance, Pirates, en espérant que vous passerez les épreuves… » **Et la porte se referme sur nous, laissant le noir devenir omniprésent. **'**Fait froid.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà il est court, à la base je voulais rajouter directement les épreuves mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu trop…<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous trouvez des Indices ? Dans ce chapitre ou dans des précédents ? Des suppositions ? Que pensez-vous de mon texte entièrement revu par ma Ko' ?

N'oubliez pas de rewiewer !

Hugs

Chuu


	6. Chapter 4

Chalut ! Cette fois le chapitre est arrivé a peu près à l'heure, mais pourrait vous sembler un peu court… C'est le cas ! Je m'excuse humblement.

Un gros merci au rewiewer tels que **Emma Dela Luna, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 **qui m'ont gentiment laissé une rewiew, un gros bisou baveux pour eux !

Le mot de la Génialissime Ko' : _Je remercie également nos chers reviewers (c'est grâce à vous si on en est là aujourd'hui :D D'ailleurs, je signale à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 que, si par « baladeuse », tu entends le sens pervers du terme, je pense pouvoir répondre que oui. Migi est une main baladeuse. :] )_

_Et n'oubliez jamais que les carottes, c'est le bien. Au moins au même titre que les fanfictions ou que les idioties de Migi. Voilà. (c'était le dicton du jour. :]_

Chuu approuve !

J'ai remarqué que peu de personnes trouvent mes indices, du moins de ceux qui laisse une rewiew. Ce sont généralement des allusions, des petites phrases perdues dans le récit, ca ne vous donne pas d'idées ?

Ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Profitez bien de vos vacances, petits habitants de la zone B et C et bon courage pour la rentré ceux de la zone A !

**Rappel :** La direction ne cautionne pas les décès dut à des crises de fou rire et autre mort ridicule

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 4 ~ Manège, peluches et vertige<strong>_

**« Fait tout noir … **dis-je en montant sur les épaules de … Chaipaki. Vu le bruit qu'il y a, c'est sûr que je me ferai écraser tôt ou tard. Donc merci Chaipaki.

- **On va tous mourir ! **Crie un duo, parfaitement synchronisé.

- **Quelqu'un a de la lumière ? **Demande une voix, assez blasée, je dirais celle de Wakame.

- **Outch ! C'est qui l'abruti qui m'a écrasé ! **Là par contre celui là il est pas content.

- **Désolé ! **Ça c'est Bepo.

- **Tsss … Taisez-vous ! Ban, ton briquet ! »**

Et là Traffy. Tiens, Traffy, et bah c'est chaipaki. Donc Ban allume son briquet et la lumière fut.

Shachi et Penguin sont serrés l'un contre l'autre en train de se morver dessus mutuellement. Beurk, même moi je fais pas ça.

Bepo s'est assis par terre au pied du Chirurgien.

Wakame se relève. Tiens, on dirait bien que c'est lui « l'abruti » qui a écrasé Ban. D'ailleurs, Ban est toujours par terre, en train de tenir son briquet en l'air.

Nous sommes dans une grande salle, très colorée, avec pleins de peluches géantes et une très grande pince en hauteur. Elle a pas l'air gentille, y a du sang dessus…

D'un seul coup, de grosses lumières s'allument éclairant pleinement la salle qui se trouve être une machine à pince, comme le jeu qu'on trouve dans les fêtes foraines, où il faut attraper les p'luches trop mimi ! Y'a même la musique qui te rentre tellement dans la tête que tu en deviens lobotomisé !

Sauf que celle là, de pince, est géante et que les p'luches sont pas mimi, enfin si, faut juste enlever les cadavres et les passer un petit coup à la machine à laver.

J'entends un grognement sous mes fesses. Ch'uis sûre que Traffy me trouve grosse…

**« Descend de là ou tu finiras comme ces cadavres. » **Dit Traffy en détaillant la salle.

Ah oui c'est vrai, je balançais les pieds… En fait j'aime pas être assise sur ses épaules, elle sont toutes dures. Ça fait mal aux fesses.

Je descends de ses épaules, en évitant précautionneusement les flaques de sang. C'est super difficile de nettoyer le sang séché de ma prothèse.

Une voix enfantine retentit du plafond. Tiens, des haut-parleurs.

**« Bienvenue dans mon palais, Pirates ! J'imagine que vous voulez une audience ? Fufufufu… Avant cela il va falloir passer plusieurs épreuves pour me divertir. Cela fait longtemps que personnes n'est venu me rendre une petite visite, le sol commençait à perdre sa teinte carmin, Fufufufu…** **Offrez moi un spectacle digne de ce nom !**

Je réponds au haut-parleur.

- **Oye le mioche ! Arrête de rire comme un vieux pervers ça colle pas à ta voix ! »**

- _Bien dit, Ebi ! Attends, on a oublié le fuck ! _Migi fit donc un sublime doigt d'honneur, bah, au plafond.

C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ?

- _Ouais … bah faut dire que tu oublies toujours le fuck à la fin de tes Punch Lines… _

**« Comment oses-tu ! Vous ne passerez même pas la première épreuve ! » **Crie le haut-parleur tandis que la pince géante se mettait à se déplacer…

Je me retourne vers les Heart, qui désespérent… Devant quoi, je sais pas…

**« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me rappeler qui a décidé d'amener cette gamine ici ? »**

Personne ne répond, ignorant la question du Chirurgien…

**« Faut juste traverser la salle et appuyer sur le gros bouton qui clignote, non ?** Proposai-je

- **Et comment sais-tu cela ?** Demande sceptiquement Shachi

- **C'est écrit partout sur les murs… » **répondis-je en désignant les murs tachés de liquide carmin

**« C'est pas tout mais faudrait bouger car la pince essaie de nous écraser. »** Dit Penguin en désignant la machine au plafond, armée, d'une peluche crade.

**En fait** la porte de sortie, au passage marquée d'un gros ''EXIT'', se trouve à une bonne trotte d'ici surtout que la pince commence à nous bloquer le passage à coup de peluches.

On coure tous vers le dernier passage vers l'autre côté.

- _Arrête de sautiller sinon on finira écrabouillé sous une de ces peluches ! _

Mais y'a du sang partout et je veux pas salir ma prothèse !

- _Bon sang… Je te promets que c'est moi qui la laverai ! _

Ok ! Je m'élance sur le sol glissant, rattrapant facilement le groupe de tête…

- _A ton avis on peut faire bouger les peluches ? _

Trop la flemme…

- _Ouais… _

La pince s'apprête à lâcher une peluche juste devant nous. Je passe facilement de l'autre côté mais Penguin ne passera pas la muraille… Tant pis si il a mal, je repasse de l'autre côté de la barrière, sous les yeux éberlués des autres, chope Penguin par le col et lui balance un grand coup de pied au cul, le propulsant in extremis avant que la peluche ne tombe et bloquant définitivement le passage.

- _Bon on fait quoi, maintenant, qu'on est bloqué ? _

On passe par-dessus !

- _T'as de ces idées toi, je te rappelle, qu'elles font trois fois ta taille … _

On passe quand même par-dessus !

Je prends mon élan et saute sur la peluche. Je me ramasse lamentablement sur le sol. C'est sûr que j'ai la classe, la tête dans le sol et le cul en l'air… Hein parce que oui ! Celui qui a inventé la gravité a décidé que les trois quart du temps on retombait sur la tête ! Nan mais quel guignol celui-là … Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas en colère.

- _Je te l'avais dit que tu ne passerais pas !_

Nan mais si tu t'amuses à faire des doigts d'honneur lorsque j'essaie de prendre appui aussi…

Je boude. De l'autre coté j'entends la voix de Traffy qui grogne. Mais c'est pas ma faute !

En faites p'tre que si… J'entends Traffy qui me dit de me pousser. Par mesure de sécurité, je lui obéis, puis il active son pouvoir pour zigouiller une peluche à coup de sabre.

N'empêche qu'il aurait pu faire ça depuis le début…

**« Tu es une idiote.** Dit simplement ''Monsieur je casse tout'', en repartant rejoindre les membres des Heart qui attendent bien sagement de l'autre côté.

- **J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps le nombre de fois où on me disait ça. »** Dis-je en rejoignant Traffy de l'autre coté

- _Tu comptes aussi les nombres de fois ou je te le dis ? _

Ah non, sinon on atteindrait des proportions gigantesque, tu es hors concours !

Tandis que je trottine aux côtés des membres du Heart, j'entends un grincement aigue et une ombre recouvre le petit groupe. Je lève la tête pour trouver une énorme peluche sur le point de nous écrabouiller. Merde je l'avais oublié… Migi ? On fait quoi ?

- _Je te propose de… TE BOUGER TON CUL DE FENNIASSE ! _

Oh làaaaa, calme toi Migi… dis-je en me mettant à courir.

A courir vite, tellement vite que je me mets à courir sur le mur, perpendiculairement au sol, qui se trouve à plus de… beaucoup trop haut !

**« MIGIIII ! QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS ?**

- _Quelle imbécile…. Saute sur la pince !_

- **GERONIMOOOOO ! » ** Hurlai-je à pleins poumons les bras tendu vers la pince, toujours armée de sa peluche.

Je me suspends à bout de bras sur le bout de métal. Celui-ci se met à gigoter dans tous les sens, bien décidé à me faire tomber.

Ch'uis dans la merdeeeeuh… Je vois bien le bout de métal s'affaisser lentement vers le sol, et donc moi avec. Sauf que là si je tombe, c'est pas dit que ma tête reste sur mes épaules. Il devait bien avoir quoi, 30 mètres ? Nii-chaaaan, j'ai mal au cœur ! Comment j'ai fait pour monter aussi haut ? Tu sais toi Migi ?

- _Que tu es une imbécile…_

Certes, mais là j'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison. Surtout que si je meure je n'aurai pas tenu ma promesse.

- _Et je mourrai._

Ca c'est facultatif… Il est rigolo ce mot.

**« Oye ! Essaie d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge !** » Me crie Shachi.

Oooooh un bouton rouge ! C'est joli ! Je grimpe vers la base de la pince, hypnotisée par le joli bouton.

Boutoooon …. Arrivée au sommet j'appuie avec lenteur sur le bouton, savourant le moment. Parce que jamais personne ne me laisse jamais appuyer sur les boutons, ils disent tous que je suis trop imprévisible. Je les comprends pas…

La pince cesse de se déplacer dans un chuintement métallique. Ouiiii ! Mon mal au cœur s'arrête instantanément.

Tu as vu Migi, on est des héros !

- _Qui vont finir à l'état de crêpe si tu ne fais pas attention ! _

Ah oui, oups…

Je me raccroche à la pince qui flotte toujours dans le vide. En fait ch'uis toujours dans la merde. Je sais pas redescendre. Je gueule fort pour que ceux d'en bas m'entende :

**« Traffy ! Je fais comment ? Je sais pas redescendre ! **

- **Room. Shambles.**

Pouf ! J'aime bien ce mot. Je me retrouve sur le cul en compagnie des pirates.

- **Ah bah ca fait du bien d'avoir les pieds sur terre !** M'exclamai-je en souriant.

- **Tu es plus qu'une imbécile. » **Lâche froidement Traffy, tout en s'en allant vers la porte, marqué du gros EXIT.

Nan, mais c'est qu'il n'a pas de vocabulaire, car il fait que de me traiter d'imbécile. Je le suis ainsi que tous les autres membres du Heart.

- **« Mouahahaha vous avez passé cette épreuve mais vous n'en sortirez pas vivant ! » **Crachote le haut parleur lorsque nous quittons la salle. Haut-parleur à qui Migi adresse un dernier doigt d'honneur. Shachi m'interpelle :

**« Dis Ebi ? Comment t'as fait pour courir sur le mur ? **

- **Baaaaaaah … Ch'ai po' … C'est Migi qui sait. » **Je réponds tout en regardant le décor.

- _Je sais quoi moi ? demande donc Migi_

Rien, rien… »

Lorsqu'on passe la porte marquée du gros EXIT, celle-ci se referme sur nous. Encore une autre épreuve ? Cette fois on se trouvent …

Dans une salle à manger ?!

* * *

><p>Bon voilà c'est fini ! Des spéculations sur le chapitre suivant ? Des indices que vous avez trouvés ? Des hypothèses ?<p>

Humpf... A la base je voulais pas mettre la dernière phrase pour laisser un max de suspense mais Ko' elle à pas voulueuh ! Elle à dit que c'est pas gentil pour vous, petits lecteurs, surtout que je n'ai aucun rythme de parution .'

N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews, je ne mords pas du moins au dernière nouvelles, car franchement les lecteurs fantômes, c'est tristounet … Parce que bon, ils sont pas très causant et que moi, j'aime bien causer, je suis sur que Ko' aussi ! N'hésitez surtout pas !

Bwerf ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Hugs, mes p'tits Raviolis

#Chuu


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Frelon, Hallucinographe et Fraise**

* * *

><p>Chaluuuut ! Bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse pour le retard mais, est ce que j'ai un rythme de parution ? Mouais… C'est pas tout mais c'est l'heure du mot de Ko' ma super bêta-lectrice !<p>

Le mot de Ko' : Salut bande de poulpe ! Dîtes-moi, est-ce que vous aimez les trucs bien épicés ? P'têt ben qu'oui ? P'têt ben qu'non ? Heula ? Vous êtes normand, vous, nan ? Moi oui. M'enfin on s'en smouf. Je disais donc, vous aimez les épices ? Et bien préparez-vous, parce que vous allez en manger, de la sauce piquante ! :p

Enjoy mes petits raviolis !

* * *

><p>Précédemment<p>

_Lorsqu'on passe la porte marquée du gros EXIT, celle-ci se referme sur nous. Encore une autre épreuve ? Cette fois on se trouve … _

_Dans une salle à manger ?!_

* * *

><p>Il y a une table, au milieu de la pièce, entourée de banc en bois, ainsi qu'une cheminé dans lequel brûle un joli feu. Mais le mieux, c'est la grosse marmite fumante qui trône sur la table. Le roi se remet à gazouiller dans son haut-parleur :<p>

**« Mouahahah vous ne passerez pas cette épreuve !-**

- **Tu as déjà dit ça avant et on l'a quand même passée !** Il ignore ma pique et continue son discours.

- **Vous devrez cette fois avaler l'intégralité de la marmite, remplie de mon mélange spécial ! Sinon la porte ne s'ouvrira pas ! **

- **Et c'est quoi ce fameux mélange spécial ?** Demande Ban suspicieusement.

- **Si je m'en souviens bien, piment, tabasco, curry, wasabi, poivre et un peu de cannelle. **Dit joyeusement, le haut-parleur, tandis que nous regardons avec appréhension le contenu de la marmite gigantesque.

- **C'est mangeable ? **demande Shachi discrètement à Ban

- **Là, franchement je sais pas. En plus je trouve la fumée verdâtre qui sort de la marmite franchement pas très nette**. » lui répond le cuisinier.

Des chuchotements courent pour savoir comment nous finirons le contenu.

Je vois pas ce qu'il trouve à ce mélange. De toute façon rien n'est pire que la cuisine de Ko-chan... Je n'ai donc rien à craindre. Traffy tranche donc la question.

**« Etant donné qu'on est obligé d'avaler ça, on va partager le contenu équitablement entre nous et on avisera. Question ? **Une voix s'élève.

- **Désolé, mais ma langue d'ours est trop sensible. **

- **En effet Bepo, tu es donc excusé. Essai de trouver un passage pendant ce temps.**

- **Désolé. » **Dit Bepo en se déplaçant vers les murs. Tout le monde s'attable et fait face à son assiette. Même Traffy n'a pas l'air très… Enclume à vouloir avaler sa portion. C'est vraiment ''enclume'' le mot ? Ca serait pas ''enclin'' plutôt ? Hm… Non, je crois pas. Enclume, c'est beaucoup plus joli.

Bon bah, quand il faut se lancer. J'avale cul sec mon assiette.

**« Ah mais c'est trop bon ! **M'écriai-je en léchant les restes. **Ca pique un peu, mais c'est mangeable. **

Traffy me tend son plat tout en gribouillant sur son bloc note quelques mots mal écrits et en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

- **Au moins tu sers à quelque chose. **Dit-il cyniquement en me regardant engloutir les portions de l'équipage les unes après les autres.

- **C'est grâce à Ko-Chan, elle cuisine comme un pied. Alors que Bo-Chan lui et bah c'est un vrai frelon bleu ! **répondis-je entre deux lampées.

- **Ebi, c'est cordon bleu, pas frelon… **Soupire Ban

- **Et qui sont Ko-Chan et Bo-Chan ? **Me demande Traffy.

- **Bah, Bo-chan et Ko-chan. » **Lui répondis-je en terminant la dernière assiette.

Traffy paraît un peu agacé… ma réponse lui plait pas ?

Au début il voulait absolument que je lui donne une réponse qui lui plaisait, c'était limite de l'acharnement. Mais maintenant, il a à du se dire qu'il fallait juste laisser passer et froncer les sourcils. Comme Bo-Chan ! Traffy est un gentil méchant. Mais il me fait souvent des piqures, et j'aime bof ça.

Tiens, Migi parle plus. Ohééééé ! Migi ? Ah non… Il doit dormir… Migi dort des fois. Ces fois-là et bah je marche pas toujours très bien… C'est Migi qui s'occupe de la maintenance de _l'Epave. _Je sais pas comment il fait. Je lui demanderai un jour.

Comme par magie la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Chouette j'aime bien la magie. Je me lève pour rejoindre les autres. J'ai une démarche un peu pataude, j'crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé…

**« Traffyyyyyyy ! J'ai trop mangé ! **Dis-je en zigzaguant. Il soupire et me prend sur ses épaules. J'ai plus mal au ventre dès que je m'assois sur lui. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne et je vois des couleurs bizarres vachement chelou.

J'aime bien être sur les épaules de Traffy car je peux lui piquer son chapeau en moumoutte. C'est le seul truc intéressant, sinon celles de Bepo sont mieux car je peux dormir sur sa tête toute douce.

- **Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez accepté de la porter sur vos épaules ? Vous ne voulez jamais d'habitude…** Demande Penguin à Traffy.

- **Bouuuuuh il est jaloux car il est trop graaaand. **C'est drôle le chapeau de Traffy et bah il est tout rose !

- **Il y avait des hallucinogènes dans la mixture. Tu vois pas qu'elle débite tout et n'importe quoi ?**

- **Oooooh une fraise !**

Je croque dedans pour la goûter. C'est quoi des hallucinographes déjà ? Mon esprit est comme de la chantilly !

- **Oui ça je l'entends, mais elle est surtout en train de manger votre chapeau. **Signale gentiment Penguin

- **Tssss**… Dit Traffy en me prenant la fraise de la bouche et en la cachant je ne sais où.

- **Mais-eeeeuuuuuh Traffy-eeeuuhh… Ma fraiseeeeuh ! Rends-moi la, rends-moi la ! **M'égosillai-je en lui tapant sur la tête.

- **Et en vue de la dose qu'elle a ingurgité elle ne devrait pas tarder à dormir, et on l'aurait perdu à ce moment tu as…. »**

Ooooh la petite licorne ! Elle a plein de fraise ! Tout est flou comme c'est drôle. Bwaaaah….

* * *

><p>- … Ai marre !...<p>

- En plus…

- ….Imbéciles.

- …Cruche…

- … Lui dire deux mots !

Whaaaa mais c'est quoi cette discussion ! J'comprends que dalle ! Gnnéééh pourquoi tout est flou ? C'est pas Traffy là-bas ? Pourquoi il est sur le point de dégainé son sabre ? Pourquoi la porte a disparu ? Pourquoi j'entends rien ? Pourquooooi ?!

Rhaaaah ma tête me fait mal ! Boboooo !

Et pourquoi Bepo est vert ? Pourquoi Traffy est toujours rose ? Oh la fraise ! Je cours, ignorant la fatigue car une fraise aussi grosse c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en voit.

Je saute au-dessus de Bepo, en prenant appui sur lui. Haha, c'est pas du saute-mouton, c'est du saute-ours ! Et c'est les mains en avant que j'atterri sur la tête de Traffy rose en train de s'énerver contre un môme, avec une couronne plus grosse que lui. Ridicule. Je tente d'arracher la fraise de la tête de Traffy.

**« Rhaaaaaa mais c'est qu'elle est tenace alors comme ça tu préfères Traffy, hein ?** Hurlais-je à mon adversaire, La Fraise, me mettant entre le truc ridicule qui sautille et le chirurgien. **Traffyyyy ! Je te défis pour prouver à la fraise que je suis la meilleure ! **

- **Je me contrefiche de tes états d'âmes, mais là j'ai une discussion avec ce roi.**

- **A l'attaque !** Criais-je à mon ennemi. Je saute une nouvelle fois pour lui prendre la fraise de la tête et lui prouver que je suis celle qui est digne de LA manger, moi. Traffy m'attrape par la taille et prends comme un vulgaire sac sous son bras.

- **Rhaaaah ! Repose-moi ! Repose-moi ! **

- **Bon, maintenant Roi de pacotille, tu vas faire partir cette foutu neige ou sinon je te découpe et tu finis en pièces détachées. J'en ai ma claque de tes épreuves inutiles !**

- **Nan mais pour qui tu te prends ! JE SUIS LE ROI ! C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais et pas un vulgaire pirate qui va dicter ma conduiteeeuh ! **

- **Traffy je vais vomire … **Dis-je pâteuse en interrompant le roi

- **Tant mieux. »**

Il me place juste au-dessus du tout petit roi qui sautille et s'égosille dans tous les sens. Il me secoue un peu et…

**« Bouaargh !**

Salaud ! Il m'a foutu un coup de poing dans le ventre ! Je vomis tout mon précédent repas sur le roi. En plus il se met à pleurnicher.

- **Fait partir cette neige, ou elle continue. »**

Naaan ! Veux pas ! 'Veux pas ! Tiens, le sol a repris sa couleur normale, ma tête me fait légèrement plus mal. Et pouah ! Mais il put ce roi !

Je tourne ma tête difficilement vers Traffy qui semble très énervé. Encore plus prêt à dégainé son Nodachi et visiblement prêt à me rebalancer un coup dans le ventre pour arriver à sa fin. Tiens la fraise a disparu et bah à la place y'a son chapeau.

Naaaaon ! Jamais j'essaierais de bouffer le chapeau de Traffy, si ? J'espère mais je remarque vite la trace de ma mâchoire sur un de ces cotés. Traffy va me découper en salami pour avoir voulu bouffer son chapeau !

Je me dégage rapidement de ses bras puissant et m'éloigne au plus vite de son aura meurtrière. Le petit roi baragouine quelque chose et plein de soldats déguisés déboulent, armés jusqu'aux dents. C'est fou, mais ils ont pas l'air commode ceux là.

VIOUSHHH !

**« Oy ! Mais ca va pas ! Je suis là ! Pourquoi tu me balances un coup de sabre dans la tronche ? » **Demandais-je au surgelé qui venait de m'attaquer.

Bon, Migi est toujours aux abonnés absents. Une seule solution !

La fuite ! Je me fais la malle déambulant dans une grande salle de réception dans laquelle les Heart et surgelés se tapent sur la tronche.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière. Nan mais c'est qu'il est tenace ! Je m'approche de Traffy espérant qu'il avait oublié le chapeau croqué et qu'il découperait au passage mon poursuivant.

Il m'ignore totalement ainsi que le truc derrière. Méchant.

Je passe près de Penguin qui m'ignore également. Mais merdeuh ! Ils peuvent lui taper dessus, bon sang !

Je passe près de Shachi qui remarque ma détresse. Enfin ! Et assomme d'un coup de poing mon poursuivant. Il me demande :

**« Bah alors ? On ne sait pas se battre ? **

- **C'est pas que je sais pas me battre mais…**

- **Y'a pas de mais ! Dès qu'on rentre je t'apprends à te battre ! On moins ça t'occupera. Regarde-moi ces petites bras maigrichons, va falloir renflouer tout ça !**

- **Mais Shachi… »**

Il me laisse et va tabasser les derniers surgelés survivants… En cinq petites minutes, les Hearts ont littéralement exterminé les soldats.

Je me rapproche du petit groupe rassemblé autour du dernier en lice. Le Roi.

Traffy a épinglé le petit roi au mur à l'aide du scalpel, et demande, un sourire cynique aux lèvres :

**« Alors petit, vas-tu faire partir cette neige ? **

- **O… Ou… Oui. » **Bafouille-t-il en sortant de sa poche une télécommande en forme de lapin.

Il appuie sur un bouton et un chaud soleil apparaît aux fenêtres, faisant instantanément fondre la neige sur l'île.

Ouaaah. C'est classe. Satisfait, Traffy dit :

**« Bon aller on y va, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. »**

Tout le monde approuve et on rentre au Heart face au soleil couchant. Comme dans les Westerns. C'est super classe comme Happy End !

Je me rapproche de Penguin et lui demande :

**« Il s'est passé quoi quand je dormais ? **

- **On a commencé à faire la troisième épreuve, qui consistait à faire une statue géante de neige du Roi. Le Capitaine en a eu marre et bah voilà. Il s'est mis en colère, a explosé la porte et la suite tu la connais.** Me répondit-il à voix basse.

- **Oh.** »Dis-je simplement. Heureusement que je dormais ! Une voix s'élève.

**« Hé ça vous dit ça vous dit de faire la fête ce soir ? »**

Tout le monde saute de joie en entendant la nouvelle formuler par Ban. Instinctivement je me tourne vers Traffy qui s'était retourné. Je m'attends le voir râler et rembarrer tout le monde. Etonnement il a un sourire paternel, certes discret, mais il a l'air sincère.

Je savais pas qu'il pouvait sourire comme çà. On aurait dit le sourire de papa…

Papa, Maman, Nii-chan…

* * *

><p>Bon voilàaaaa ! C'est fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Avez-vous trouvé des indices ?

Bref, lâchez vous dans les rewiews car voilà, avoir des avis me permet de m'améliorer ! Positif ou Négatif !

Ah oui, les prochains chapitres seront plus axés, sur la vie du Heart avec Ebi et ses conneries. Et vous savez quoi ? Y'en un paquet !

Hugs,

Chuu


	8. Chapter 6

Hey ! Ça fait un p'tit bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vue ? Nan, aller ça fait quoi 6 mois ? Bref. Vous voulez savoir la raison du pourquoi du comment ?

Baaaaaah, j'en ai pas. Enfin si, le chapitre que vous allez avoir est écrit depuis la fin des vacances d'été. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir posté ? Au départ c'est que je voulais reprendre les cours tranquillement et le poster globalement 2 semaines après la rentrée, mais je me suis relue, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à écrire la suite. Et puis, je ne voulais pas déranger ma bêta, qui a aussi sa vie. Je vous promets que j'ai essayé, pendant un mois. Et puis, j'ai repris mes activités habituelles en un peu plus intensif, voile/judo/conservatoire, plus les cours habituels et leurs joyeusetés. Que du bonheur. Bref, j'ai laissé la fiction aux oubliettes, même si j'y repensais régulièrement.

Hey ? Y'en a qui sont toujours là ? Vous êtes maso ma parole ? Puisque vous semblez aimer ça, je continue donc sur ma lancée.

Donc, j'ai pas fait que bailler aux corneilles et transpirer pendant ce laps de temps. J'ai lu, écrit, bossé mes figures de styles, malgré ma haine profonde envers la grammaire et l'orthographe français. C'est quand même mon moyen d'expression, mais bon.

Bref, je suis de retour, et ce chapitre va être particulièrement pas particulier, c'est ce qu'on appelle un chapitre de transition~ !

* * *

><p>Le mot de Ko' : Mais Chuuuuuuu ! Enfin ! Il fallait me déranger ! J'allais pas te manger ! x) Bon, mes agneaux, j'espère que vous êtes pas partis trop loin, parce qu'on a encore besoin de vous. Ça vous dit de participer à une expérience foireuse avec de la colle ? :]<p>

* * *

><p>Réponse au Rewiews<p>

Titidelalune : Héhé, merci pour ta rewiew, tes suppositions sont intéressantes, mais bon tu t'en doutes je vais pas de dire que tu as raison ou tort maintenant ^^

Ic'ilver : Hey, je sais pas si je t'ai déjà répondu, mais bon tant pis ! Alors oui, Ebi a le physique d'une personne de 18 ans, enfin elle a la taille lambda d'un personnage de One Piece, hormis la poitrine digne d'un duo de pastèque. Comme pour titidelalune, ta supposition est intéressante, mais je te répondrais pas ^^

Love trafalgar : Merci pour ta rewiew elle me fait vachement plaisir

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Poker, Bocaux et Momie

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes adversaires.

Shachi a l'air sûr de lui. Ban semble légèrement inquiet, il se racle la gorge. Penguin à son bonnet vissé sur les oreilles, je ne peux rien voir. Law me fixe froidement, impossible de savoir son jeu.

Ah, et j'oubliais, Wakame est déjà H-S, tout comme Bepo, tous deux dormant comme des bien heureux sur la moquette du salon. Regard furtif vers eux. Rien.

Penguin et Shachi suivent.

Je regarde mon jeu discrètement. Bon, j'ai un brelan de 3. Je suis.

_Excellente idée. Tu vas perdre._

Bah, c'est po' grave, je dois juste faire ce qu'ils me disent de faire, non ?

_Un jour ta naïveté te perdra. Tu es déjà bien imbibée… Tu sais que si tu perds, tu vas devoir reprendre un verre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tu débites des choses bizarres. Tiens ! Un quatre de pique. Ban et Law se sont couchés. Reste plus que trois joueurs !

_Continue._

Mais tu m'as dit que j'allais perdre !

_Oui mais le détraqué du bulbe s'est couché._

Bon d'accord.

Je suis le tour. Lorsqu'on montre nos cartes, Shachi pose sa main victorieusement sur la table. Brelan de 7. Penguin relève son bonnet, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a une quinte flush !

_Tu as perdu._

Je saaaais.

Je me sers un verre d'alcool tandis que Penguin réfléchit à mon gage. C'est déjà le cinquième.

**- Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux verts ?**

**- C'est ça mon gage ? Demandai-je étonnée. Il acquiesce vivement. J'aimais pas ma couleur de cheveux, je la trouvais trop claire, alors j'ai choisi vert.**

**- C'est tout ? Décevant… **

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Personne ne naît avec les cheveux verts ! Franchement… Shachi mélange le jeu et redistribue les cartes. Je regarde mon jeu juste avant que Traffy ne me les enlève des mains.

**- Mes cartes !** m'offusqué-je

**- C'est l'heure de se coucher pour les enfants. De plus, tu empestes l'alcool.**

**- Mais Traffy !**

Son regard ne me laisse pas argumenter et je pars penaude de la salle, shootant dans les bouteilles vides. Je sens le regard brûlant de Traffy me transpercer de part en part, mais je l'ignore royalement.

_Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Faut te révolter !_

Maaaaais, Traffy pourrait nous mettre à la porte !

_C'est toi qui as voulu le voir ! Qui plus est, en m'utilisant comme prétexte ! En plus, tu lui as demandé de me faire disparaître ! _

Tu sais bien qu'il ne réussira jamais. Comme tous les autres. Je voulais juste voir le fond marin.

_Mais pourquoi lui ? Il a bien failli faire tomber ta tête ! C'est un pirate ! Le danger tu connais ? _

J'ai bien réussi à tenir une semaine, je tiendrai bien encore une autre. Et puis il y a Mugen qui veut ma peau.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, il aime pas l'eau… _

En plus c'est de ta faute si il a juré de nous étriper ! C'est toi qui as dessiné sur lui ! Et à mon grand malheur, il tient toujours ses promesses.

Migi est très susceptible et dès que c'est de sa faute il dit que c'est pas lui et il boude. J'aime pas quand Migi boude.

Je soupire en poussant la porte de la chambre et déambule dans le bazar ambiant jusqu'à une seconde porte. Je l'ouvre également posant mon pied nu sur le sol d'acier trempé. Je fais couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et fait tomber mes habits lentement.

Je coupe l'eau et m'immerge totalement dans la baignoire, à présent remplie.

L'eau est trop chaude.

Au bout de cinq petites minutes, je me redresse et décroche mon pied droit. Prenant en main le bout de ferraille, je nettoie l'extérieur sur lequel de l'alcool s'est incrusté. Rayé de toute part, il me semble bien vieux.

C'est un moulage inversement symétrique à mon pied droit et creux. Les orteils ont aussi été moulés avec soin. On peut même les décrocher. Un travail de professionnel.

Je le pose soigneusement sur le sol et m'attaque à la greffe sur ma jambe. Un demi-cercle de métal sur le moignon, fixé par quelques plaques de métal sur lesquelles on peut voir la peau recouvrir quelques extrémités. Sexy. Pour être précis, la greffe se situe en bas du mollet, mais juste un peu au-dessus de l'endroit où est censée se trouver l'articulation de ma cheville.

Je frotte consciencieusement la zone de jointure entre métal et chair, zone ou les abcès peuvent se développer.

Celui qui a décidé de m'installer cette ferraille a dit que mon pied avait été réduit en bouillie par une poutre enflammée lors de l'incident.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer mon corps, je sors de l'eau devenue tiède.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, je clipse mon pied droit après l'avoir séché. J'attrape une serviette qui traîne. Je prends un tube de ''mélange made in Ebi'' et je le vide dans le fond de la baignoire.

Apaisée et vengée, je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de bain et me cogne à la porte.

Mince... J'ai oublié de l'ouvrir. Je l'ouvre donc pour me retrouver face à un deuxième obstacle. Plus gênant. Trafalgar.

Un duel éclata entre nous deux, aucun voulant laisser la place à l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, par pure flemme, je m'écarte du passage, laissant alors le chirurgien entrer dans sa salle de bain. Il me balance mes habits par la porte avant de la claquer sans un mot.

Bah, tant pis pour lui ! J'allais lui dire que j'avais ''malencontreusement'' vidé un tube de colle extraforte dans le fond de sa baignoire. Je devrais m'éloigner rapidement de sa chambre, sinon je vais finir dans un bocal avant même d'avoir dit le moindre mot.

Je farfouille dans son placard et tire un t-shirt trop grand que j'enfile. Bon... Il m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux. C'est raisonnable.

J'attrape mes affaires, puis je me dirige vers la buanderie. Bwaaah, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Je renifle mes vêtements. Mince, Traffy avait raison, j'empeste vraiment l'alcool.

Arrivée à la buanderie je jette mes affaires dans le sac à linge sale et me dirige vers le salon.

Les membres du Heart sont allongés sur la moquette, au passage horriblement moche, ivres-morts. Sur la table trône une dernière bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée. Je la vide cul sec et m'allonge sur le canapé pour m'endormir confortablement attendant la tempête.

N'importe quoi Traffy', je suis pas une gamine… J'ai dix-huit ans…

* * *

><p><em>bout ! <em>

Maaaais Migi ! Laisse-moi dormir !

_Bouge tes fesses, on a un record à battre ! _

Ah oui ! Je me lève avec précipitation écrasant les cadavres sur le sol, et part à toute vitesse vers la cuisine. Tandis que je sprinte entre les couloirs j'entends des personnes râler.

_Ce n'est pas étonnant vu le bruit d'enfer que tu fais. _

Pas de ma faute si dans les couloirs Traffy a oublié de mettre de la moquette.

Parce que oui, Monsieur aime sentir la douceur de la moquette sous ses délicats petons, mais n'a visiblement pas le budget d'en mettre dans les couloirs.

_Tu n'as qu'à mettre des chaussures._

Nan je suis trop serrée dedans. Et puis au moins on sait que c'est moi.

_C'est sûr que tu es la seule à grincer atrocement lorsque tu marches._

Je pousse la porte de la cuisine et pousse un cri de victoire en voyant que Traffy est absent. J'ai réussi à être plus rapide que lui !

_A mon avis c'est parce qu'il a trop mal aux fesses. _

Aaaaaah oui, la colle ! Il va me tuer. Migiiiiiiiii je vais mourir !

_Enfin, tu en auras mis du temps. Ta chance n'est pas éternelle. _

Terrifiée à l'idée de finir en bocal, je m'assoie rigidement sur ma chaise et attends avec appréhension ma fin.

La porte s'ouvre lentement.

La sueur coule devant mes yeux

Je déglutis.

Je vois une main.

Les miennes sont moites.

Mon ventre se noue.

Un bras passe la porte.

Je n'ose pas plus lever les yeux.

Je me lève et crie :

**- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Faut que je trouve mon frère ! Pitié !**

Une voix rauque et pâteuse retentit :

**- B'jour Ebi ! Tu sais il est que 5 heures du matin... Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt ?**

Gnéééééh ? Je lève les yeux, surprise, de ne non pas voir le chirurgien en colère mais tout simplement Ban, le cuisinier.

Attends Migi, tu m'as réveillée à 5 heures ?

_Nan mais j'ai pas d'horloge intégrée, je t'ai réveillée parce que je m'ennuyais._

Je soupire et me détends (dans) sur ma chaise. Traffy ne vient pas avant 6 heures du matin passé. Ça me laisse un peu de répit, notamment pour trouver une excuse.

**- C'est la faute de Migi, il s'ennuyait. **

**- Aaaaaah... Et pourquoi ne pas m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner ?**

J'accours vers lui, motivée. J'ai toujours voulu cuisiner. Mais on me l'a toujours interdit. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Je pose fièrement la cafetière sur la table. Après plusieurs essais infructueux j'ai réussi à faire du café. Avec l'aide de Ban, certes, mais j'en ai fait quand même !

Je m'assoie sur une chaise et savoure mes céréales tandis que les membres de l'équipage affluent au fur et à mesure.

J'aimerais bien des tartines mais Ban dit que le pain ne se conserve pas.

Donc céréales et chocolat chaud. C'est pas plus mal.

Shachi entame la conversation :

- **Ce matin Ebi, c'est moi qui t'entraîne. On s'est tous mis d'accord, tu dois apprendre à te battre. Tous les jours à tour de rôle on t'apprendra quelque chose, avant tes examens médicaux. **

**- Mais je- **

**- Le capitaine a approuvé.**

**- Toute façon je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage ! J'ai pas à obéir à ses ordres !**

**- Si. Tu es sur mon navire, tu obéis.** dit une voix sombre.

Terrifiée, je ne me retourne pas, ayant aisément deviné le propriétaire.

**- C'est fou ça mais j'ai d'un seul coup très envie d'y aller**. Dis-je précipitamment en attrapant le bras de Shachi, qui mâchouillait ses propres céréales.

En passant le pas de la porte je croise un bref instant le regard du chirurgien. Ses yeux voulaient clairement dire ''Je vais te découper en rondelles très lentement, et tu vas être empotée vivante, puis je remplirais les pots d'eau de javel pour que tu te décomposes lentement dans d'atroces souffrances''

**- Arrête- toi !** Me demande Shachi que je traine dans un couloir X.

Je me retourne vers lui.

**- Tu t'es trompé de couloir, c'était celui d'avant.**

Me voyant dubitative, il se relève et me guide dans ce dédale. Il pousse une porte quelconque. Comme toutes les portes dans ce navire, elle est grise.

Des tatamis sur toute la droite et des appareils de musculation sur la gauche. Bwaaaah. Que des mauvais souvenirs.

**- Bon aller, on va faire un petit échauffement. Tu vas essayer de me toucher.**

Toujours en pyjama je me mets en face de lui, moyennement motivée. Migiiii, tu m'aides ?

_Débrouille-toi, je sais me battre, mets en pratique ce que je t'ai appris_.

Lâcheur. Je lance un coup mollement vers Shachi, qui l'évite facilement. J'enchaîne alors rapidement sur un autre, et encore un autre. Puis je lance un énorme coup de prothèse dans l'entre jambe.

Touché.

Il s'écroule par terre, se tenant le service trois pièces.

**- C'est du hors-jeu !** S'exclame-t-il

N'empêche que ça marche très bien, affirmé-je.

Tandis qu'il se lève, il dit :

**- Sinon, tu sais faire autre-chose ? **

Heuuu…. Migi ? Tu m'as appris une technique ? Tu sais Kata… Kata…

_Kata-Guruma*. _

Ouiiiiiii c'est vrai !

**- Je sais faire Kata-G'ruma !**

Je charge Shachi rapidement sur mes épaules et l'écrabouille par terre. Tout en reprenant sa respiration, il me fait un pouce en l'air. Ouais ! Ça veut dire que je l'ai bien fait. J'ai sûrement fini mon entraînement. Je pars d'un pas sûr vers la sortie, sauf qu'une main tient fermement ma jambe gauche.

**- Ne part pas tout de suite, on n'en a pas fini.**

Je tourne ma tête vers celle de Shachi qui affiche un sourire cynique. Il doit avoir un bon professeur.

Mwééééé…

* * *

><p>Je suis fatiguée. Cela fait trois heures que Shachi me fait courir, sauter et frapper. J'ai mal partout, je ne sens plus mon pied, j'ai les phalanges en sang, et mon corps est recouvert de bleus. Dire que je dois faire ça tous les jours ! C'était censé être une croisière de plaisance !<p>

Je trébuche et m'éclate la face contre un de ces tatamis à la noix.

**- Bon, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.** Dit enfin Shachi.

Délivrance ! Poussée par un regain d'énergie je me relève pour finir de nouveau la tête dans le sol. En plus de ça, mes jambes me lâchent. Et pendant tout ce temps Migi n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de moi.

**- Demain, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Tu te prépareras en conséquence. Parce que bon, le pyjama, c'est pas le top.** Finit Shachi, tout en me relevant.

Il me porte jusqu'aux douches où il me laisse me débrouiller. Il me dit d'aller directement à l'infirmerie, quand j'aurai fini.

Après avoir enlevé la sueur de ma peau, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie comme me l'a indiqué Shachi.

Arrivée là-bas, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir le chirurgien travailler sur ses notes, entouré de bocal et d'éprouvettes. Il ne prend même pas le temps de relever la tête à mon arrivée, et m'indique sa table d'auscultation. Je m'allonge dessus, non sans appréhension.

Les minutes passent atrocement lentement. A tel point que j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Seuls les bruits de crayon de Traffy' me rappellent la réalité.

Mes paupières se font lourdes. L'engourdissement suit. Jusqu'au moment où j'entends Trafalgar pester:

**- J'aurais dû préciser qu'il ne fallait pas l'abîmer... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? **

Traffy se trouvant soudainement près de moi, mon cœur s'accélère. Réflexe de survie, obligé.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour chercher un de ses instruments de torture, les battements ralentissent, mais mes yeux restent hermétiquement fermés. Faut pas regarder la mort en face.

Lorsqu'il revient, il me redresse et m'enlève mon t-shirt sèchement, sûrement pour extraire mes organes plus facilement.

Assise sur le bord du lit, j'attends mon heure. Il attrape un objet inconnu. L'ouvre ? Et applique un truc gélatineux et froid sur les zones douloureuses de mon dos. Ça fait du bien.

Alors là, je suis perdue… Il ne veut pas encore me découper ? Pire, il me soigne ? Cessant de me torturer l'esprit. Je me laisse aller. Il en met quasiment partout, mon ventre, mes ôtes, mes bras, mes jambes et même mon visage. Au moment où j'allais limite ronronner de plaisir, il arrête d'appliquer la crème magique qui fait trop du bien.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et fixe Traffy armé de ciseaux de chirurgie.

''Ça y est il va me découper'' pensé-je immédiatement.

Mais non, il découpe des bandages avec lesquelles il me saucissonne tel un gigot. Finalement, il voudrait d'abord me faire cuire pour que je sois plus tendre ?

Il pose un gros pansement sur ma joue gauche, me remet mon t-shirt, et semble admirer son travail.

Visiblement peu satisfait, il part farfouiller dans un de ses placards. Peut-être qu'il cherche une pomme à me mettre dans la bouche comme dans les dessins animés ? Il revient avec un rouleau de bandes plus fines avec laquelle il me bande la main ainsi que les phalanges, préalablement désinfectées.

**- Tu as fini de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit ?** Finit-il par dire.

**- Tu- tu- tu me découpes pas ?** bafouillé-je maladroitement.

**- Non, du moins pas encore,** dit-il complètement désintéressé. **Tu reviendras demain avant de t'entraîner.**

Puis il me plante sauvagement une seringue rempli**e **de liquide bleuâtre dans le bras.

**- C'est quoi ?** demandai-je en désignant la seringue.

**- Un cicatrisant de mon invention, du moins c'est censé.** Il me pique d'une autre seringue cette fois remplie d'un liquide transparent. **Endorphine.** Dit-il simplement.

Quand il a fini de me trouer comme une passoire je quitte l'infirmerie, emballée comme une momie et claudiquant comme un pingouin. Au moment où je ferme la porte, il m'interpelle :

**- Miss ! La prochaine fois, ne mets pas de l'eau partout.**

Alors il n'aurait pas pris de bain ? Je me suis donc fait de telles frayeurs depuis ce matin, pour rien ?!

Je pars vers la cuisine, mon estomac me rappelant bruyamment ma faim intense. Arrivée là-bas, je retrouve certains membres des Heart Pirate, dont mon bourreau, qui se tient le dos. Mon Kata-Gruma a laissé des traces ! Petite victoire ! Dès que Ban m'aperçoit il me demande :

**- Ah, Ebi ! Tu peux apporter ça à Penguin, Wakame et le Cap'tain ?**

Je m'empresse de prendre le paquet qu'il me tend nonchalamment. Je pars rapidement de la cuisine mais revient sur mes pas en entendant des protestations.

**- Tu as oublié le café **!

Je récupère rapidement les cafés et me dirige vers la salle des machines. Parce que dès que j'aurai fini mes livraisons, je pourrai enfin satisfaire mon estomac. Arrivée là-bas, je retrouve Wakame, qui bidouille un truc bizarre sur ce qu'il appelle des ''turbines''

**- Wakame je te laisse ton repas ! **lâché-je en posant une boite sentant délicieusement bon ainsi qu'un de ces infâmes cafés.

J'entends un bruit sourd puis le mécanicien gémir un merci. Je quitte rapidement la pièce.

Direction la salle des commandes !

Après avoir déambulée dans les couloirs – Ils se ressemblent tous de toute manière – j'atteins enfin la salle de contrôle, l'estomac au point mort. Dedans je trouve Penguin et le Chirurgien. Deux en un, c'est pas beau ?

Je m'approche du duo qui semble parler une autre langue au dessus d'une carte.

C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Au moment où je m'apprête à poser ma main sur l'épaule de Penguin, un bruit strident retentit, et des lumières fusent de partout, comme dans une fête. C'est joli.

Le navigateur relève précipitamment la tête et vérifie tout un tas de cadrans et de trucs, plus ou moins lumineux, et finit par appuyer sur un bouton rouge, comme dans les films.

* * *

><p>* Technique de Judo, faisant parti du Nage-no-Kata, un enchaînement de techniques servant à passer sa ceinture noire.<p>

J'affectionne beaucoup cette technique, parce que bon, elle en jette ! Quoique lorsque tu t'en prends un, tu le sens passer, littéralement.

* * *

><p>Bon, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personnellement c'est pas mon préféré, mais j'attends qu'une seule chose, vous donner la suite donc ! Soyez prêts pour la prochaine fois !<p>

Hugs,

Chuu, la revenante


End file.
